My Charming Life
by Charminglife11
Summary: Just as Katie O'Shea's life seemed to be over after her fiancé's tragic death, she continues with the plan to move from Chicago to Charming , California to be Charming High's new history teacher. She automatically finds herself in contact with the Sons of Anarchy and her life will never be the same (Same story line as SOA with slight differences, Juice/OC/Jax , very very slow burn)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction, I decided to do an OC named Katie O'Shea. I wish there would've been more main female characters in the show so here is my solution. This will be a [Jax/OC] and [Juice /OC] with strong friendships with [Chibbs/OC] and [Opie/OC] . This starts off first season pilot episode, Chapter 1 is before Wendy has Abel. still same story line for all, BUT the Tara/Jax story line will be slightly different along with Juice actually being in a relationship. Enjoy!

Description: 5'8, long light brown hair with caramel highlights, Curvy body, decently sized boobs, a slight tummy, by no means rock hard abs but also I don't look like I'm pregnant and a huge ass.

**Chapter 1**

I was driving down the highway for what seemed like forever. Which honestly, it might as well have been. I'd left the windy city of Chicago almost four days ago for the great state of California. My fiancée, David, and I had decided to move out there to be closer to his family that lived in Oakland. David was very close to his family. I on the other hand was not. I grew up in and out of different foster homes up until I was 18 and able to live on my own. Even though I didn't have the most stable life, I managed to pull off a 4.0 all throughout high school all while having a part time waitressing job. I even tutored kids from nearby grammar schools and high schools for free. Yes for free. There was nothing that made me feel better than seeing someone do well in school and how I helped them with that. So after I graduated high school, I decided to go to the University of Chicago to get a degree in education and do the one thing I felt passionate about. During college, I worked at my same old diner and nights I worked at a bar called The Jungle where I met my fiancé David. He was in the army and whenever he was in town he'd made it necessity to come by my bar whenever I was working. We'd always have these hour long conversations about anything and everything. From what we wanted to happen in our futures to the disappointment that was the Chicago Cubs. Finally after 6 long months of late night bar chats he asked me out to dinner. That dinner date then turned into 3 years of dating which then lead to him popping the question. Which of course I said yes to. After I graduated with a master's in education, David and I decided we needed a new change of scenery. His grandmother who lived in Oakland, along with the rest of his family, was suffering from Alzheimer's and the doctors told us that she didn't have much longer to live. Knowing how important family was to him, we each looked for jobs near Oakland. There was an army base a few miles outside Oakland that was looking to have him train new cadets. Then there was a high school in a small town not too far outside of Oakland as well that was looking for a history teacher, Charming High. I still chuckle to myself at the name of the town I was moving too. We had bought a quaint house in Charming. Three bedrooms, one of which was a perfect sized master bedroom with an adjoining master bath, one and a half bathes, a newly remodeled kitchen, which was perfect for me since I loved to cook and a large dining and living room. We were going to move to Charming in the late summer, before school started so we had time to settle right after David would come back from his deployment in Iraq. We had our whole lives planned ahead. But not everything in life goes according to plan. Just four days before David was supposed to come home to me his transport van ran over a mine and everyone in the van died instantly. I still remember the phone call I received. I cried and cried for days. His funeral was a blur. All I remembered was that the future that we had planned together was gone. It wasn't until I received a letter from David that changed everything once again. He had wrote the letter before he was deployed to Iraq for the 3rd time. He had always written letters to his loved ones before he left just in case something happened. Sadly this time, something did happen. As I started to read the letter tears formed in my eyes. He told me to start fresh in Charming. That the kids at the high school needed a teacher like me to help guide them through life. That I shouldn't stay in Chicago instead of still planning on moving to Charming just because he wasn't going to go with me. I knew he was right. David was stubborn as hell and that what I loved most about him. We were always constantly pushing each other to be the best person we could be. So with the help of his family, I packed up our things from the apartment we once shared together. All the memories came rushing back to me as I packed up the last box. Instead of breaking down into tears I smiled and knew that David was always going to be with me and a part of me. Now flash forward to a 5 day car ride to California in my silver jeep grand Cherokee. I was wearing the same clothes for the past two days, no shower, no makeup and my air conditioner broke about 200 miles back. So if you couldn't tell already it was a great start to a new life. Thank goodness my friends made me an endless supply of mix CDs for the drive. Yes, I still use CDs, never got around to buying an ipod. As I'm blasting a mix cd of ACDC, Good Charlotte, Kelly Clarkson and Lady Gaga and screaming at the top of my lungs, according to David I don't sing I just scream, my car decides to slowly shut down. I see a sign that reads "Welcome to Charming". As I pull over to the side of the road, I pick up my phone to try and make a call. Dead. Maybe I should've invested in a portable car charger. I slammed my head on the steering wheel. **"DAMN IT!. Of course.. this town is just Charming"** I say as I chuckle to myself. I get out of my jeep and start walking to what looked like the main street in town. It's about 1 in the afternoon and the sun is beating down on me. My decision to wear a white tank top, faded light denim daisy dukes and black low top converse was seeming like a good idea right now.

I was about a mile down the road when I saw an older woman.

I yelled "**Excuse me Miss?!",** she turned to me confused and then politely smiled .

** "Sorry to bother you but do you know where the nearest mechanic is ? My car broke down down the road and I need a tow and of course my phone is dead." **

She gave me an empathetic smile and said "**Oh you poor thing! Well lucky for you there's a mechanic just a few blocks down the road, Teller-Morrow, it'll be on your right." **

I could've hugged her but instead I just said "** Ahh thank you so much! "** as I'm starting to walk away I hear her ask

**"You're not from around here are yah hun? " **

**" Ha No. I'm the new high school history teacher at Charming high, my names Katie , Katie O'Shea"** as I extended my right hand she grabbed it and replied

**"What a pretty name for a pretty face, I'm Barbara, Barbara Collins, I work at the diner on main street come by for some food sometime, on me!"**

I smiled **"Aww are you sure? Thank you so much! Well I better get going! Thanks again for the help!"**

As I walked down main street I heard her mumble **" those kids are gonna have a hard time paying attention…"**

I smiled and shook my head and continued for the mechanic shop. After walking for four more blocks I saw on my right my savior, Teller- Morrow Auto-Body Shop, I could've screamed with joy at how happy I was to find it finally. I walked into the driveway and instantly noticed a dozen eyes on me. This was nothing new to me, living in a big city you're used to people staring, even when it's unwanted. Which usually it is. As I looked around the lot I saw a lot of motorcycles and a couple guys wearing kuttes that said Sons of Anarchy or something along those lines. As I was walking up to what looked like the main office, a man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to me and asked

**"Can I help ya darling?"** I smiled **" yeah my car broke down outside of town and I was wondering if you could tow it here"** He looked at my puzzled **"You walked here from outside own? That's about 2 miles.."** I laughed **" Yeah I know but after being trapped in a car for over 1000 miles, 2 miles seemed worth it."** He chuckled and smiled **" Yeah I get that, not a fan of the cages, I just take my bike"** he said as he pointed to a motorcycle. **"Huh, yeah I can understand a car being a cage compared to that**" I said. ,** "You ever ride one?"** he asked , **"Oh hell no! , I value my life thank you very much"** I said between laughs. He chuckled , **"Well darling don't knock it till ya try it" .** Then a man with crazy black hair and uncomfortable piercing blue eyes came up to us **" Jax, Clay needs you….. whose your friend?"** We laughed and shared a glance **" I'm Katie, I just moved here and you are?"** He extended his right hand faster than the wind **"Tig, but you can call me whatever you want darling"** I immediately started to laugh and said "**Tig it is". "I'm Jax"** He extended his right hand and when we shook hands I felt a jolt of energy go through my entire body. I had never had that feeling before with anyone not even David. Which was weird because Jax was not my type at all. I like my men like I like my coffee. Black or with a little cream. After what seemed like forever Tig asked** " so what brings you to Charming" " well you are looking at the new history teacher at Charming High"** As I said that both their jaws dropped. And I felt them, mainly Tig, undressing me with his eyes. **"If you were my teacher I would've gone to** **every single class"** said Tig. I laughed and replied **" might be hard for me to be your teacher since I'm only 26".** Just as Tig was about to say another sexual remark his phone started buzzing, "**this better be good "** he said into the phone as he walked away from Jax and I. **"So a 26 year old high school teacher huh? Didn't see that coming.** " –Jax . "**Well I'm just full of surprises Jax".** **"So Do you want me to tow your truck now?" "Sure but I'd rather walk, still not up for sitting" " Yeah I understand that, I'll walk with ya"** he whistled and yelled "Half-Sack!" which instantly caused me to look up and see a young man running towards us. **"Yeah Jax?" , "I need you to go out on route 66 and pick up Katie's car" "It's a silver jeep grand Cherokee "** I interrupted. They both chuckled** "There may not be too many cars broken down outside town" "Hey ya never know...Ready to go?" "After you darling"** As we walked out of the shop we started playing 20 questions. He asked me why I decided to move to charming and I asked him why he was a mechanic. This went on for about 10 minutes until I screamed **" Oh Thank God!"** he looked at me with a puzzled face, **"Hey I've been in a car for about 5 days straight and I have to move all my furniture by myself tonight, I need a few drinks"** I said as we walked into the liquor store.** "Ya need any help with that? Me and a few of my guys can help you move stuff, ya know since your new and all"** I smiled **" Are you sure? I don't wanna impose on your Friday night" "I'm positive** **darling" "Okay well how much would I owe you guys "** He shook his head **" No darling, were not taking your money" "Fine, then pick your poison, I'm at least getting you booze"** He grabbed a bottle of Jameson. I gagged and then grabbed it from him and put it back on the shelf where it belonged. "** Ew no I'm not wasting my money on that trash"** I said as I picked up two bottles of Jose Curevo and two more of Jack Daniels. He snorted **" you won't buy Jameson but you'll buy tequila and jack for us ?"** "**Oh no honey these are for me"** He looked at her so confused** "What? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drink"** He laughed **" you really are full** **of surprises Katie**" I laughed and paid the cashier for our booze and we continued walking to my car. Once we got to the car I placed the four bottles of liquor and the bottle of Jameson that Jax had bought after I walked out. Half-Sack then got my car ready to be towed and Jax and I headed back to Teller-Morrow nonstop talking. It came so easy, both of us just talking about everything and anything. It reminded me of David in a way which I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Once we got back to the garage, one of the sexiest men I've ever seen ran up to us. He had a Mohawk with tattoos on his head.** "Hey Jax, Gemma needs you in her office"** He saw me and we locked eyes **"Aight, I'll be right back, shes** **waiting for her car to get fixed"** as Jax strutted towards to office, we were still staring at each other. Finally he opened his mouth **" Hi, I'm Juice Ortiz and you are ?"** we both extended our hands at the same time and chuckled " **Katie , I'm Katie O'Shea , nice to meet you" " Nice to meet you too, so what brings you to Charming?" "Is it that obvious** **that I'm new" "Nah, I could just tell by your accent" " Hah yeah I just moved here from Chicago, I'm the new history teacher at Charming High" " Ah really? I'm from New York, we have better pizza"** **"Whatever helps you sleep at night"** Jax then strutted back over **" Sorry paperwork, I see you guys got to** **know each other while I was gone"** we both smiled** " So your car will be ready tomorrow morning, do you need** **anything while were over here?" "Well groceries would be a start"** Juice eagerly said** " I can take you in** **the tow truck if you want"** before Jax had time to interrupt I said "** that'd be great. Let me just grab my purse so you can drop me off at my house after" "Be back soon just in case there's another tow"** Jax threw him the keys and we walk to the tow truck **" I'm praying there's not "** he said, We both smiled at each other and drove to the store. Walking up and down the aisles I grabbed whatever looked good. And after only living off pretzels and coffee for the past few days everything looked good.** "So are you guys in a gang or something?"** I asked while pointing to his kutte he laughed **" No, were motorcycle enthusiasts. We just like to ride and work on bikes" "Uh-huh"** I said and as I was gonna ask him another question he cut me off and asked** "Got enough vegetables there?"** Juice asked me as I piled in every vegetable from carrots, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and mushrooms in my cart. **"Well we** **vegetarians can never have enough vegetables" "No shit, you're a vegetarian? How come?" "how come your not** ' I shot back. **"Touché"** After I got all the groceries I could think of we drove to my new house. As we pulled up to my house Juice said** " You've got to be shitting me " "Excuse me ?"** He started laughing **" No, No I- you live in that** **house, the blue one?" "Yeah… soo?" "You see that green one?"** I nodded. **"That's Jax's house" "You've got to be shitting me"** as said laughing. **"Well then I guess we can't avoid each other " "I don't think I could even if I tried"** I blushed. **"Well do you mind helping me with my groceries?" "Of course"** As I fumbled for my keys I unlocked the door and walked through the front room of the house to the dining room that lead to the kitchen. This was the first time I'd ever been in my house. David and I only saw pictures of the layout and a few pictures of the rooms before they painted it and it looked perfect. After we unloaded all the groceries Juice sighed and said **" Well I** **better get going before someone else in town gets towed"** We both laughed. **" Yeah, it was really nice meeting** **you. " Yeah you too Katie** "As he was about to walk out the door I almost screamed** "Juice?**" he turned **"my furniture is getting dropped off later today around 4 and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping, Jax said he'd** **bring some guys and if you're not busy—" " I'd love to, I'll see ya then " "see ya"** I blushed. I smiled. For the first time in a long time my cheeks hurt from smiling. After David passed away I wasn't able to smile as much as I used to. He and everyone used to always say that my laugh was contagious. I thought I'd lost that when I lost him. But I found it once again. In Charming.

This is my very first fanfiction so please give feedback BOTH good and bad I'd love! Also that series finale!? was perfect! (well as perfect as it could be)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it was so late! I was on vacation and now I'm back at work, Chapter three will be up later this week!

Background:

-For David, I picture Shemar Moore

-Katie Has multiple tattoos, **first** she has two large black wings that cover from her shoulders to her mid back, **second** she has on her left rib cage this quote "If love could find a way to heaven and memories formed into steps, I would climb them and bring you back" **Third** she has a skull on her achilles heel, **fourth** she has a crescent moon on the back of her neck, **fifth** she has a arrow pointing up behind her left ear, **sixth** on her right rib cage she has "May the wind always be on your back and the sun upon your face and may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars"

-Katie has a double ajar in education and in psychology , during the summer while also teaching summer school classes she would be a counselor at a nearby correctional facility in Chicago for juveniles.

Chapter 2

It was 3:46 and I was drunk. Not eating a lot for a few days and then taking 6 shots of jack back to back wasn't the best idea I've ever had. As I was drunkenly bobbing around my kitchen, I heard a moving van pull up outside my house and realized I was on my own for moving. So being drunk was a good thing because then I wouldn't notice how much lifting would hurt me. I love to run and could run all day or fun, but lifting was and never will be my strong suit. I skipped out onto my front porch and smiled at the delivery driver. He looked me up and down and asked **"is anyone gonna help you little lady?" "No, it's just me"** just as he was about to say something else the roar of motorcycles filled the air. **"I take that back my help just arrived"** I smiled. He looked concerned. Six of them pulling up into Jax's driveway and walked over **"Sorry we're late neighbor, took a while to close up, we got it from here"** The delivery driver nodded his head and went to go sit in the truck. I couldn't help but smile at the way he emphasized the word neighbor. **"No thank you so much! I probably would've dropped my couch on me and been stuck there"** They all chuckled. **"Oh Katie, this is Chibbs"** he pointed to a man with an noticeable scar on his face **"ello darlin"** his Scottish accent almost made me burst out laughing. **"Hi Chibbs nice to meet you" "And you've already met Tig, Half-Sack and Juice"** they all said hello **"How could I forget?"** we all laughed and then got to work on moving furniture into my house. While they did that I went to the kitchen to grab one bottle of Jack and one of Jose. I decided to go with the unopened bottle of Jack to somehow cover up the fact that I was drunk. **"So we have Jack and Jose, who wants who?"** All 5 of them just stared and Jax said **"I told you I wasn't kidding about the booze"** they all laughed and we divided up shots of Jack and Jose. A few hours later everything was moved into place, furniture was all set up and boxes full of clothes were in my bedroom, and boxes of dishes and appliances in my kitchen. **"Well thank you guys so much, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate it, really" "Anything for the new history teacher lassie"** said Chibbs as he gave me a nice side hug. Right away Jax's cell phone buzzed **"Yeah?"** he asked as he walked into the other room. I thought to myself, its 2008 …you'd think by now they'd have something other than a cheap flip phone. I shook my head and stated **"I'm serious if you guys need anything, like a home cooked meal or even a lesson on history I got you, I'm also really into doing family trees if you ever really wanted to know where you came from" "I'd defiantly be up for a lesson of any kind from you "**said Tig **"Uhh maybe not a lesson for you "**I said and the room burst out in laughter. Tig just turned his head and walked away. **"Hey sorry Katie, we gotta run. Duty calls"** he said se he leaned into me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek which normally would throw me off guard but it felt comforting. As I let go of our hug **"geez, someone needs to get towed now? It's almost midnight" "Yeah something like that"** Chibbs said. They all said their goodbyes and gave me a hug, even Tig who held on for a little too long. **"Tig come on your gonna make the poor girl move again"** –Chibbs, As they all left I started to clean up the bottles and shot glasses. Then moved to the kitchen to start unpacking all my dishes and silverware. I decided to leave my bedroom for last. I had a lot of memories of David in there and I knew I wasn't ready for all of that tonight. I pulled out my laptop from my work purse and pulled up my music and put it on shuffle. I almost screamed at the song that came on. Sweet Child O' mine by Guns and Roses was my all-time favorite songs and was one of my go to karaoke songs. So of course I burst out into song while I was unpacking my dishes along with taking a few sporadic shots of Jack. About a minute later I heard someone knocking on the door. Never taking a break from singing , as I opened the door **"OOOOOO SWEET LOVE OF MIIINEE OO—"** and I stopped when I saw Juice standing there with the biggest grin I've ever seen. If the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland was a person, it'd be Juice. **"Don't stop on my account, you were just getting to the good part "I snorted "good part? My singing is all good parts** "we both laughed **"So what brings you by? Just couldn't get enough huh?"** that's when I knew I was drunk. Sure I'm confident but not in the presence of men that I find attractive. That's why it took so long for me and David to start going out. **"Uhh I forgot my wallet, can't be driving without a license** "I felt so stupid.** "Oh umm here** "I said as I grabbed it form the couch and handed it to him. **"Sorry"** I said as I put my hands in my back jean short pockets. **"Don't be, I left it here on purpose, I just wanted a reason to come by** "I smiled and blushed **"you don't need a reason"** We both just stared at each other for what seemed like a while again.** "Umm I'm just putting away some stuff if you wanna help?" "Geez more manual labor? You know I'm gonna have to start a tab up with you soon"** I scoffed **"Oh okay"** I put down the bottle of Jose on the counter and grabbed a couple limes from the fridge and my salt shaker from the cupboard. **"hmm let's see helping me move my furniture… that's one shot…"** I said as I was pouring the tequila in the shot **"and if you help me with the kitchen that's 3 more shots"** As I was pouring the shots I saw that same Cheshire cat grin appear across his face. **"Well I'm not gonna take these alone"** He said as then he picked up the bottle from the counter and then poured me 4 shots. I cut up a lime into 8 wedges and handed him four. We both licked our hands and poured the salt on it and then grabbed a shot and a lime. Just as he was about to take the shot I practically screamed **"WAIT!"** He almost dropped his shot and looked at me very confused "**We can't just take shots to nothing, that makes us look like alcoholics"** He let out a chuckle **"huh alright teach, what should we take them to?"** I paused for a moment and tapped my fingers on the counter **"Hmm How about the start to a beautiful friendship?**" He nodded and said **"I don't know how long I can be just friends with you"** I blushed again and we cheers and licked the salt, took the shot and then sucked on the lime. After that shot and a few more, my kitchen was finally unpacked. I knew I was drunk because unless Juice had a identical twin that came in sometime between the last 2 shots, I was seeing double. Trying to keep my composer **"Hey do you wanna crash here? I don't want you riding and drinking." "Nah I'm fine to ride"** just as he turned I grabbed his wrist and he turned to me **"that wasn't supposed to be a question"** He was now completely facing me and we were learning towards each other. My hands went from his wrist to grabbing his kutte and never breaking eye contact. when all of a sudden Jose wanted to make an appearance. I grabbed my mouth and ran to the bathroom and out came Jose. For about 30 seconds straight. I know most people are gross pukers but I take the cake, it's always very violent and gross. It took me two years into our relationship to let David hear or see me puke. This is it I thought. He left and he's never going to talk to me again. And everyone at Teller-Morrow would know about me puking my guts out. Then there was a slight tap on the door. **"Katie? Are you alright?"** I wiped the excess throw up off my mouth, stood up to look in the mirror and rinsed out my mouth with water from the faucet. I opened the door and he was standing there with my garbage can and a box of crackers. I couldn't help but start laughing **"I swear to god I'm usually not this much of a light weight" "Well mixing is never good especially when you've had almost an entire bottle of jack to yourself"** I hit my palm to my forehead **"Uhh I feel like I'm back in college" "Well I never went so thank you for showing me what I missed out on** " I laughed **"Thank you and umm Juice? Can you not tell anyone else about this please ?"** he gave me that cheshire cat grin"**You got it teach.** **It'll be our little secret "** I smiled and said **"alright you can go I don't wanna make you stay and I know you wanna go" "No I don't " "I'll kick you out if I have to"** We both smiled and he walked out my front door **"I'll see ya later ? " "oh definitely"** I smiled at his response and closed the door and went to my couch and just passed put. The next morning I woke up to the bright sunlight beaming in through my windows. Ughh shit I thought. I got up and went to my bedroom. Saw that it was 9am and knew I had to start my day. I went into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the water run for a few seconds before I stripped out of my shorts and tank top. Apparently I was sober enough to take off my bra before I went to sleep and for that I was grateful. After a nice 10 minute shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my phone and pulled out the weather app and saw that the weather today was going to be 85 and sunny. Typical California weather. I decided to go with a pair of dark demin shorts and a pink v neck shirt that went right below my belly button. I put on some basic make up. Some concealer and mascara to make my piercing green eyes pop out more. I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and make myself some eggs. After eating my eggs and drinking my coffee it was almost 10:15am and my car was going to be ready at 11am Jax said. So I washed my dishes grabbed my purse and slipped on my go to black converse and stepped out the door. I've been wearing converse since I was a little kid and as I always said I'd wear them till the day I die, no matter how much shit I get for wearing them. I walked outside my house , locked my door and headed for Teller-Morrow. I walked by Jax's house and noticed his motorcycle wasn't there so he was probably at Teller-Morrow. After a few blocks I walked into the mechanic shop and was greeted with a bunch of cat calls. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Jax told them to knock it off. **"Hey guys how's it going?" "Good but not as good as you, heard about last night"** Tig snickered. Juice told them. I'm gonna kill him. **"Teach our boy Juice wont tell us anything so tell us what really happened when he went back to your place, I've seen many a porn films and teachers are always my weakness, nothing gets me going like that"** I just stood there and stated **"nothing happened and by the way…. No porn film or your imagination would even come close"** I swear he was about to pass out when he abruptly walked away towards the garage. Just then a gorgeous middle aged woman came up to us **"Hey Mr. Lind wants his car done and done right now, I'm not gonna deal with his dumb ass any longer than I need to"** She stated as she put her hands on her hips. Then looks right at me **" And who are you? I didn't know we had a new crow eater"** All but Jax burst out laughing, **"Crow eater? What the hell is that?" "Ma, this is Katie , shes the new teacher at Charming high, shes no crow eater and shes lucky enough to be my new neighbor"** he said as he shot me a killer wink. Ma. This was Jax's Mom?! She looked gorgeous for having a son his age. She looked puzzled at me **" Well sorry for jumping to conclusions but I mean ….come on "** She said as she pointed to my attire. **"It's hot out I'm not gonna wear a goddamn parka"** They all laughed and she smiled **" Well you got a point, names Gemma, nice to meet you Miss. Katie"** She extended her hand, **"Yeah nice to meet you too Gemma… so your Jax's mom?" " The one and only… don't forget dinner at my house tonight and all you best be there or I'll come after you" all at once all the men said " Of course we'll be there Gemma, wouldn't miss it for the world "** I couldn't help but laugh as this women put the fear of God in them **"Hey Katie you should come too"** I looked up to Gemma with surprise **" Me? Really?" "Yeah.. it'd be good to get to know the teachers of America and I also I want you to keep an eye on my son, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" "Okay, sure I'd love to, do you want me to bring anything?" "Hmm well I was just gonna throw a bunch of meat together and call it a day"** my stomach turned. " **Well that sounds good and all but I actually umm…. I don't eat meat…"** All eyes were on me like I was a goddamn dear in the headlights. **"Well that's okay darling, bring some grass or whatever you eat, Jax?**" She nodded and he followed. **"What is this? Her and that goddamn prospect, cant trust anyone that doesn't eat meat"**


	3. Chapter 3

After Gemma and Jax walked away, everyone else quickly started working on cars again. I looked around and saw Juice leaning on a car and drinking a bottle of water. I walked over to him and waved. "Hey Juice how's it going" " Trying not to melt so far,you? You feeling better?" I laughed " Yeah I feel a lot better, sleep, shower and carbs are the cure, by the way everyone thinks we hooked up last night " Yeah I know I'm sorry, I didn't say anything to them but you know how guys can be " " Oh trust me I Know " "Juan" "What?" "My name is Juan, Juice is just a nickname, ya know if you wanna call me that instead" "Juan… I like it" We both just laughed when jax strutted by " Hey Katie I got some bad news" My smile automatically turned to a frown " Oh no what?" "Your engine overheated and your battery is dead, so you need a new engine and battery which will take a few more days to get and then fix " I rubbed my hand on my forehead " shit… do you know of any places that I can loan a car from?" "Yeah theres one about 30 min away if you want I can drop you off, I just need to make a stop on the way" "Seriously?! That'd be amazing thank you!" I was so relived that I practically threw myself in his arms and hugged him "Its no problem Katie, you ready now?" "Yeah lets go, see ya juice" "Yeah I'll see you tonight at Gemmas" As Jax and I walked away I could feel Juice staring in disappointment. We walked up to Jax's motorcycle and he handed me a helmet "Whats this for?" "Well I'm an excellent driver but I dont want anything to happen to that pretty face" He smirked at me. "No… no no no " I said as I shook my head "You seriously don't have a car " "Nope and the tow truck is making a run right now so this is your only option" I reluctantly grabbed the helmet from Jax and began to put it on and of course I needed his help which he enjoyed too much . Jax got on the bike and I got on behind him. "I don't bite you can get closer and you might wanna hold on " I wrapped my arms around his waist, almost a little too close to his belt buckle and buried my head on his back "Ya ready?" "No" I nearly screamed as we sped out of the parking lot, he was laughing and I was panicking. It wasn't until we got on the main road that I finally got why Jax loved his bike. I felt so carefree and like I was apart of the road and the wind. After about 15 minutes we stopped at a house in a cute little residential neighborhood on the other side of charming. "I'll just be a minute don't worry" "No its okay take your time" We both walked up to the garage and saw a giant with beard working on a bike in the garage. "Hey Jax" he said as they two hugged " Hey Op, this is Katie my lucky new neighbor , Katie Opie." Opie. Opie for some reason that name sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. Its obviously not a very common name. "Hey its nice to meet you " "Sorry you gotta have this clown for a neighbor" We all laughed " Well so far he hasn't been too bad" then all of a sudden we were interrupted " Opie I'm gonna take the kids to the store with me we'll be back in an hour or so" "Alright Donna sounds good" Donna. Opie. As she came into the garage it all made sense. " Donna? Donna Lerner?" All eyes were on me and all of sudden " Oh my god. Kate O'Shea?!" We both screamed as we hugged each other and couldn't stop smiling and laughing . Jax and Opie were confused and Jax asked " Wait, you two know each other?" "Yeah !" we both screamed "Oh my god I didn't think I'd hear from you again let alone finally meet you! Look at you! Your all grown up!" "Me?! Look at you ! your married and have kids!" Opie interjected , "Okay one of you needs to explain this right now" Donna and I laughed " Well you know the big brother big sister program? Donna was kinda like my big sister, but we just wrote letters to each other . I was in foster care so they wanted us to have a stable relationship with a kid our age with a "stable life" and we got paired together and were writing each other for years" "Yeah! I invited you to our wedding but I never got a response from you .. I haven't heard from you since like 8 years ago…" I looked down at my feet and pulled my hair back behind my ear. "Uh yeah, I tried to respond but the mail just got sent back, mustve put a wrong zipcde or something" I didn't put the wrong zipcode. I knew Donna's address by heart. I wanted to meet her and go to her wedding more than anything but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to have to explain to everyone that I was the "delinquent foster kid that Donna was writing to". So I just stopped responding and it killed me But finally meeting her all these years later in the middle of nowhere in California was fate and I knew it. Charming was my fate and everything in it.

After a few more minutes of chatting Donna and I exchanged numbers and agreed we'd meet up tomorrow to go get lunch and catch up just the two of us. Donna also said she'd take me if I needed to go run errands instead of wasting money on renting a car. Jax and I were walking up to his bike and once again he placed the helmet on my head and secured it and we got on his bike and drove off. We pulled up to a stop light and he asked me if I wanted to go for a drive and I said yes and grabbed on to him even tighter as he sped off. We were driving down open country roads and I never saw anything more beautiful. Sure I drove these roads in my jeep to Charming, but seeing it out in the open on a bike was something else entirely. It felt like I was one with the land and air and sky and I never felt more at peace. We pulled over to a rest stop a few miles down the road and we both got off the bike he asked "You wanna go for a walk? Theres some good trails here" I nodded my head " Yeah that'd be good" We started walking down one of the paths "So… I never would've pegged you for a foster kid" I laughed " Yeah I don't really like to brag about it . Once people find out they think of you as a victim. Like, oh your parents didn't want you and now your getting thrown on another family that still most likely doesn't want you they just want that extra cash from the government. Or your just gonna end up in the system or out on the streets once your 18 and no one is ever gonna love you. And that's not me. I don't want people to look at me and feel bad for me" "I don't think you're a victim. And I don't think your weak. I think your strong for coming all the way out here all by yourself and not knowing anybody. That takes strength" I fought back tears as I was reminded once again that I was suppose to be here with David. Not alone. I cant believe I just told Jax all of that. It took me almost a year to tell David about my past because I didn't wanna scare him off and here I was confessing my life to a total stranger. "Well I just secretly always wanted to be a California girl" We both laughed and kept walking for a couple more hours talking about everything. We talked about our jobs and how much we both loved them. What music we like and anything we could think of. Then he got a phone call. He answered " Hey Ma, wait what slow down….. what happened…Jesus Christ…We'll be right there" He slammed his phone shut. "Jax what is it ? Whats wrong ?" "My ex. Wife just od'd and she was 6 months pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Jax sped to St. Thomas Hospital to see exactly what damaged had been done to his ex wife and new born son. We talked about the most random topics and he couldnt bring up the fact that he had a wife well ex wife and she was pregnant with his kid? But then again I wasn't telling him about the real reason I was in Charming so I couldn't judge. After what seemed like forever we pulled into a parking space at St. Thomas and we rushed through the doors to the pediatric wing of the hospital. We turned a corner and saw Gemma and a few of the guys jax worked with in kuttes that also said Sons of Anarchy, I guess most of the people that worked at Teller auto shop were in this motorcycle club too. It was Bobby, Chibbs and Gemma's husband Clay.

"Hey baby" Gemma said as she ran up to hug Jax

"What happened?"

just then a female doctor appeared and told us the news.

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back ey but its most likely crank"

" and the baby?"

"we had to do an emergency c-section….he was 10 weeks premature, hes got a congential heart defect and gastrosycus, tear in his abodomen, "

I couldn't believe what I just hear. he was ten weeks premature and had a tear in his stomach and a hole in his heart. I couldn't breathe. But I could see that Jax was beyond broken up about it so I grabbed his hand, he looked dead at me.

" It's gonna be okay"

which was clearly the bad move because the Doctor gave me the death stare from hell and told us

"he has a 20 percent chance and I'm afraid that's being optimistic"

That led to Jax leaning down and kissing my head and letting go of my hand and leaving the hospital in a rush. Clay told Bobby to follow him. After the doctors explained what they were doing next for Abel and Wendy they went to go back to work.

Gemma and I sat down in the waiting room to wait for more updates on Jax's son, Abel and also Wendy, which Gemma couldn't really give two shits about right now

"So what is that doctors problem ? is she against people having some hope?"

Gemma scoffed " Most likely, but she probably didn't like you holding Jax's hand. That was Tara, Jax's high school sweetheart. Bitch had him whipped like a dog and then up and left him. Broke his heart. But now shes back. "

I nodded "Oh, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you weren't her biggest fan" Gemma smiled "Wasn't ten years ago and I'm not now, you on the other hand… I like you"

I gave her a small smile

"Well I'm glad, I don't want to be on your shit list "

She laughed, "honey if you were, as you say, on my shit list, trust me we wouldn't be having this conversation"

After a couple hours of waiting I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 clock "Shit"

"What is it ? "

"Uh nothing, I didn't know it was that late I gotta go home and work on my lesson plans for this week, but I dont want to leave you alone"

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll call up Luane and tell her to swing by once shes done at the studio, you go do your work "

"Are you sure?"

Gemma nodded "I'll call you if anything comes up"

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from my purse and jotted down my number and handed it to Gemma, she grabbed my hand and said

" Thank you for being here with me, and for being with Jax when he got the news. This is some tough shit and you were strong for us, I appreciate that and it wont go unnoticed"

I didn't really understand the last part of what she said but I nodded and said

"Of course Gemma, anytime, call me if you need anything"

"How do you plan on getting home? Jax left on his bike"

Shit I totally forgot.

"I'll walk, its only a few blocks, I could use the exercise"

I walked away and could feel Gemma smiling at me as I walked away.

As I walked out the doors of St. Thomas it was still very sunny outside, s I dug through my purse for my ray bands and thankfully found them. I was just a few blocks from the hospital when I walked by the police station. I was dying of thirst so I figured I'd walk in and see if they could give me a cup of water. I opened the doors to the police station and took of my sunglasses and put them on my head. Wow. This was a small town police station alright. I was walking around trying to find anyone when I heard a voice behind me

" Excuse miss? Can I help you?"

I turned around,

"Uh yeah, can I get a glass of water please? I'm dying out there"

We both laughed

"Yeah it's a hot one out there today, here follow me "

I followed him to what looked like a break room and he went into the fridge and got me a bottle of water . I took it from his hand and looked at his badge

"Thanks so much….officer..Hale! I really appreciate it, you're my guardian angel"

He let out a laugh

"Anything for our newest resident Miss O'Shea"

I chugged the water and swallowed

" Katie and I'm guessing I'm the talk of that town"

He nodded

"Not many people leave a big city like Chicago and move out here, people talk"

"I can see , all good things I hope?"

"So far"

"Well thank you for the water I appreciate it "

As I began to walk out the door he stopped me

" I'm driving you home. Where do you live?"

"That's really not nessacary –"

"I insist, I'm not letting you pass out on my streets of Charming"

I let out a laugh

"Alright if you insist officer"

"David, my names David"

My heart sank but I didn't want him to see that. So I plastered a big smile on my face. "Well David, its nice to meet you"

We both walked out of the station and to his jeep patrol car and I told him my address. I found out he was also in the army like David and that he grew up in Charming all his life. He pulled up to my house

"Well this is me "

He looked at me

"So have you meet any neighbors yet?"

I nodded

"Yeah the older lady across the street and my neighbor jax , their both really nice"

He laughed

"Oh yeah Jax Teller is something alright, be careful around him, will ya?"

I was confused and didn't know what to say

"Why?"

"He's in a dangerous line of work"

"How is he in a dangerous line of work? Hes a mechanic"

He shook his head

"That's not all he is, do you know what the sons of anarchy is ?"

I nodded my head

"Yeah it's a motorcycle club"

this guy looked at me like I was a complete fucking idiot.

"is that what they told you? For your own safety keep a safe distance, I don't want anything to happen to you because of them"

i was outraged

" I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

I stated as I got out of his jeep and slammed the door shut. I could hear him apologizing but I didn't wanna listen to it. I put my keys in the lock and opened up my front door and then slammed it shut once I entered and threw my purse on the floor and my keys on the table. Who was my neighbor really? What was this Sons of Anarchy? And what I had I just gotten myself into.

It was now almost 7pm and I finally finished my lesson plans for the week. Since it was the first week I didn't want to do too much with my students. My stomach started to rumble when I realized I hadn't eaten much that day, nothing really since breakfast. I was to lazy to cook anything so I went into my purse to get my cell phone to call for a pizza. When I noticed I had a text message from an unknown number "Hey Katie its Gemma, Abel's first surgery went well. Their gonna do the stomach tomorrow. Thank you again for today. I expect you to be at my dinner tomorrow night. Jax will take you" I couldn't help but smile. I was so nervous when I first moved here that I wouldn't have made any friends and would just be miserable by myself but I was surprised. This town felt like home.

It was Sunday. Today Donna and I were having lunch finally. I slept in till around 9:30 and after doing my morning yoga, yes I do morning yoga, I hopped in the shower. I knew we were going to a place called the diner, so I'm guessing it wasn't too fancy but I still didn't know what to wear. Since it was one of the last hot days of the year I decided to wear a dress. I still hadn't unpacked any of my clothes so I grabbed the dress that was on the top of a box. It was a thin strapped baggy little black dress that went just above my knees paired with bronze gladiator sandals. I was going through my jewelry box trying to find some jewelry to wear when I saw it. My engagement ring. I stared at it for what felt like forever and then picked it up and put it on. Then for the first time instead of crying I just stood there. Staring at it. I wasn't sad or happy when I saw it. I was just numb. My concentration was broken when I heard my doorbell ring. I scrambeled

"Just a second"

I quickly flipped over my ring and grabbed a plain gold chain necklace and threw it on. I grabbed my purse , phone and keys and headed towards the door. I opened the door to see Donna smiling. We quickly hugged each other.

"Wow look at this place"

"yeah I'm still not done packing yet, I've been putting it off"

"are you kidding? This place looks incredible!"

I was so happy Donna thought so

"Come on , I'll give you the grand tour after we eat, I'm starving"

the drive to the diner was quick. We talked the entire car ride and didn't stop even when we walked into the diner. It was a cute little place. We sat down at a large booth and looked over the menu. Donna had decided on the cheeseburger with fries and I chose the grilled veggie sandwich with fries. We kept talking even when our food came. We talked about everything. Then we were intertuppted

"Donna. Katie"

we both looked up to see officer David Hale. Donna smiled

"Hey David hows it going?"

I just gave him a half assed smiled

"I'm good I was actually wondering if I could talk to Katie for a second, alone"

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of her"

"No its okay I have to go to the bathroom anyways"

Donna got up from her side of the booth and headed towards the bathroom and David slid in. I continued to eat my fries, not looking up at him.

"Look Katie, I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday. It wasn't my intention honestly. I've seen people get hurt by SAMCRO for years and I didn't want you to be the next victim"

I dropped my fry and stared at him

"You don't know shit about me cause if you did you would know I'm not a victim. I can take care of myself. And as for SAMCRO they've been nothing but nice tome since I got here. Unlike some other people"

he swallowed hard

"I'm sorry for coming off that way. I just don't want to see you get hurt. And I know Donna doesn't either. If you don't want to listen to me listen to her. But if you ever feel unsafe or scared please don't hesitate to call"

he said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his card. At first I hesitated to grab it and then I did and put it in my purse. Just then donna came back and David stood up.

"Lunch is on me ladies"

we both said thank you and David left . Donna sat back down.

"What was that about?"

I sighed

"He was warning me about SAMCRO again, he said if I didn't listen to him I should listen to you, Donna what is going on "

Donna sighed and told me the truth. That Opie went to jail for five years because of SAMCRO. She didn't give details but I could tell she was fighting back tears. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Donna I'm so sorry"

Donna was honest with me so I knew I had to be with her.

"I wasn't completely honest about why I'm in Charming"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I looked down at my hand and flipped over my ring and held my hand in the air and gave a small smile

"My fiancé and I were suppose to move here together"

Donna smiled

"Oh my gosh your engaged!? Congratualtions… my wait where is he?"

I sighed and looked down.

"He died. He's dead. He died in Iraq about 6 months ago."

Donna's smiled completely faded.

"Katie I am so sorry"

"It's okay, David would want me to move on and be happy. He would've loved to meet you though."

Donna smiled

"I would too"

"Donna no one else knows you cant tell anyone, promise me?"

"She reached across the table and grabbed my hands.

"no one will know about this until you tell them yourself"

I smiled

"Thank you"

After we finished eating Donna dropped me off at my house, I told her I was thinking of throwing a bbq or house warming party sometime next week and she said shed bring Opie and the kids.

After lunch I decided to go for a run. I was running around town when I tripped and fell flat on my face. Everything was so sore when I stood up. My face was cut and was deffienatly going to have a bruise there and on my legs and arms. I was covered in dirt too. I looked up and noticed I was just a block away from TM. I knew they had showers in the guys dorm rooms so I was praying someone was there so I could take a quick shower. I started to run but it hurt too much so I just walked. I walked into TM and first saw Chibbs and Juice working on a car who automatically looked at me and then did a double take and ran towards me. Juice running faster ran up to me and grabbed my face "Katie are you oaky? What happened? Who did this?"

I blushed I was so embarrassed

"I did"

"Whats that lassie?"

"I fell about a block away , I was wondering if I could use a shower and then maybe get a ride home please?"

They both nodded

"Of course Katie, use any one you want, Jax's has the best water pressure though"

I nodded

"Thank you guys so much , which one is it?"

"Second door on the right"

"Thanks "

and I slowly walked towards the club house. I walked into the club house which first wreaked of something dead and foul and saw a wall of pictures of all the guys and wanted to keep looking but I just wanted the shower. I saw Jax's door and turned the handle and walked in and was completely caught off guard. I walked in on Jax giving it to some blonde girl.

"Oh my god"

I screamed as I covered my eyes and I turned around to leave and I walked face first into the door.

"I'm sorry"

and I finally found my way out and ran away. I could her Jax and the girl talking

" Who the hell was that ?!"

"Shit Katie wait!"

I was outside the club house when I saw Juice looking confused

"I don't think you did a very good job on the shower"

I was flustered

"Yeah I just realized I need my shampoo and stuff so I'm just gonna go home now , can you take me now? Please? Now?"

he laughed

"yeah sure we'll take the truck"

we both walked over to the truck and in the rearview mirror I could see Jax shirtless in just jeans looking at me and the talking to Chibbs.

"So is there a reason you wanted out so fast?"

I looked at him

"I walked in on Jax…"

Juice just kept looking at me

"You walked in on Jax doing what,….?"

I said very quietly

"banging some blonde slut"

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

I laughed and hit him

"I walked in on him banging some slut!"

he laughed

"well that wouldn't be the first time that's happened and it most likely wont be your last"

"Ugh it was so embarrassing"

he was confused

"what could be embarrassing about you walking in on him having sex?"

"I walked into the door"

Juice lost it

"Yeah that could do it"

we pulled up to my house

"do you want me to come in? just to make sure your fine and all…"

I smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that, but were not taking a shower together"

he laughed and then I quietly whispered under my breathe

"yet"

we both got out of the car and walked up to my house , I let him in first and then I quietly closed the door. Things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'd say you could watch some tv but I still haven't hooked it up yet"

he laughed

"No worries, I get it your busy"

I smiled and turned the corner towards my bedroom. Good god he was so hot. Once I got in my room I took off my white, well now almost brown, tank top and kicked off my pink gym shoes at the same time. I cringed when I took off my shirt, I was so sore but I knew a shower would help. I walked into my adjoining bathroom and turned the water on and took my hair out of my ponytail. Then I turned and shut the bathroom door and took off my sports bra and running shorts and stepped under the water. It felt amazing. I stood there for a few minutes and then started to wash my hair and body. The soap stung my open cuts on my legs but felt so much better afterwards. After about a 15minute shower, I turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel. I looked in the mirror and realized that the bruise on my cheek had already formed and my left eye was looking swollen. Thankfully my arms weren't cut too bad, just one on my right forearm from falling and then my knees looked bad. So obviously I was wearing pants to Gemma's dinner tonight. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom to get dressed. I found a pair of jeans and a mint green flowly peasant top in one of the boxes and decided to wear that with a pair of black heeled boots. After I laid my outfit out I decided to put my robe on . it was a plain heather grey robe that fell right at my knees. I was too lazy to dry my hair and I was kinda hungry. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after 4 and that I was in my room for almost 45 minutes. I felt so bad. I left him by himself in my living room with no tv or form of entertainment for almost an hour. I quickly tired my robe and walked out of my room down the hall. Then I heard noise. People talking but I couldn't recognize the voices, I turned the corner and saw juice sitting on my couch watching the news

"Did you fix my tv?"

he turned and almost jumped. I don't think he heard me or expected me to come out in just a robe

"uh yeah, sorry it's a habit. It didn't take too long , just had to hook up a few cables and push a few buttons"

"you are a godsend. I never would've taken the time to set it up. Technology and me don't get along so well"

he laughed

I walked over and sat down next to him

"So what are we watching?"

"just the news, really the only channel you get in Charming unless you have cable"

I looked down at my feet then back at him

"So I'm guessing I'm gonna need to get cable?"

he nodded

"and I'm guessing I'm gonna have to install it?"

I nodded and we both laughed. I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want a snack or something? I was gonna make something small before I go to Gemma's, your going to that right?"

Juice gave me a look and then got up and made his way towards me in the kitchen.

"Yeah I was gonna go around 7, didn't know you were going"

"Yeah Gemma invited me, said Jax would drive me but I'm still embarrassed about earlier so I think I'm just gonna avoid him for a little longer and walk over earlier"

he snorted

"yeah that would make for an interesting drive, but I'm glad your going"

I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah me too"

Juice left a few minutes later cause he had to finish some stuff up at TM before he went to Gemma's. After I got dressed I let my hair down naturally in its waves and then put on some basic makeup, just mascara and eye liner and then headed to the kitchen. I decided to make a salad cause I doubt there was one there.

I got to gemma's place and rang the doorbell and was greeted by a confused Gemma.

"What are you doing here so early? Jax with you?"

I shook my head

"No I decided to come early and help cook and set up" I lifted my bowl of salad "and I come bearing salad"

she gave me a stern look and then a smile

"Come on in, I'll call Jax and tell him not to get you anymore"

She led me to the kitchen where there was three other women. She introduced me to them, an older blonde was named Luann , and two other women around my age, one with dark brown hair named Stacey and another with firey red hair named Alice. We all were having normal conversations about our days, the weather and then work. That when things got interesting. I found out Luann ran a porn studio and used to be a pornstar. Now I was in no way a sheltered kid but I have never meet a pornstar and never thought I would here in this small town. But she was a sweetheart. Stacey was a bartender at a bar called the Hairy Dog and also at the club house at TM whenever they needed her. Alice was a nurse by day and stripper by night. She was trying to pay off her student debt and stripping was helping . I couldn't judge her cause I knew exactly what she was going through. I had to work almost every Friday and Saturday night at the bar during college and after to pay off my loans and I even worked private events. After we prepared all the food Gemma handed Stacey a pile of plates and told her to set the table. I had gotten there last and I knew they did most of the work so I walked over and grabbed the plates from Stacey and told her I'd set the table. I received a look of terror from Stacey and a look of confusion and anger but then a smile from Gemma. I don't think Gemma was used to someone going against what she told someone else to do.

As I was setting the table I heard someone come in the room. I turned and saw Jax.

"What the hell happened to you earlier? Are you okay?"

he said as he did a quick look over of my body. He noticed the bruise on my cheek that I tried to cover with makeup and touched my face. I flinched as he did. It was still sore.

"I'm fine. I fell when I went for a run and I was nearby TM so I was gonna see if I could shower there and they said your shower was the best and so I was walking over there and I interrupted you and your "I coughed" friend and then I walked into the wall and I just needed to leave."

The biggest grin grew across his face

"don't laugh at me"

"Im not laughing"

"its not funny"

we both then couldn't help but laugh

"okay yeah it was really funny but embarrassing, I'm sorry for barging in"

he shook his head

"don't worry about it, it wasn't that fun anyways"

I rolled my eyes and placed the plates on the table

"Didn't meet your expectations Mr. Teller?"

He walked over to me and grabbed the rest of the plates from my hands and held them for a minute. He was way in my personal bubble at this point.

"Not many do" he said completely serious but with a grin. We both just stood there for what felt like an eternaty. I never noticed just how blue and beautiful his eyes were. I couldn't look away and I couldn't figure out why. We broke about when we heard someone clearing their throat. We both looked over to see Gemma leaning against the door frame

"Sorry to interrupt, Jax Clay needs to you"

"Aight" Jax said as he handed me the last plate back in my hand. He walked out of the room and I could feel Gemma's eyes burning a hole in my back. I pretended I didn't notice and just finished setting the table. After I was walking back towards the kitchen when Gemma put her arm out in the door frame blocking me.

"Is there something going on between you and Jax?"

I scoffed.

"What? Me and Jax? No and its really not any of your business anyways"

"He's my son, and until I'm good and dead he'll stay my business. But if something were to be going on I wouldn't be against it." She gave me a smile.

"Well sorry to disappoint but were just friends"

"Honey, men and women are never just friends. Especially when they look at each other like that"

I knew she had a point. But Jax wasn't my type. He was cocky and to simply put it a slut. Juice on the other hand was sweet, funny and caring. But I couldn't help but feel something towards Jax and I couldn't explain it at all.

"If something goes on between me and Jax or anyone else in Charming, I promise you will be the first to know" I gave her a small smile and she let down her arm to let me pass.

I went into the kitchen to help Luann grab some of the food and put it on the table. After two trips I went back to grab the last plate which of course was the biggest and heaviest platter full of meat. I picked it up and headed back to the dining room table and bumped slightly into a body.

"Oh sorry Katie , I wasn't looking where I was going"

I smiled. It was Juice. "It's okay, I'm just glad I didn't drop this plate. Gemma probably would've thought it was me and my vegetarian ways."

HE laughed

"Here let me grab it for you"

He grabbed the platter from me and we walked to the table together. He placed the platter on the table and he sat down at the end of the table, I was going to take the seat across form him when Gemma told me to sit at the head of the table next to her. I gave him a weak smile and walked towards the head of the table next to Gemma . of course I was seated across form Jax. As everyone was passing around the platters I turned and looked at Juice who was looking back at me. I smiled and looked down and poured the veggies and salad on my plate. I then felt someone else looking at me. I looked up and saw Jax staring at me and when I looked at him he smiled and I returned the smile. Then Chibbs called Jax's name which broke his concentration. The dinner went great. I finally talked to Clay for the first time and he seemed like a great guy. All of them did. But David Hale's warning was always in the back of my mind. Who was the Sons of Anarchy really? I needed to find out.

I 'm starting to put pictures of the outfits that Katie wears. Also here is her engagement ring from David


	6. Chapter 6

I couldnt stop writing from last night. I got a lot of reviews about wanting more so here it is, i hope y'all enjoy:)

Tonight was Monday night and it was the night of my first SAMCRO party. Apparently they had something to celebrate since it was a Monday. I figured it had to do with Abel doing well and Wendy heading off the rehab, the party seemed to be for Jax. I was hoping Donna would go with me but I knew this wasn't her scene and she wasn't a fan of SAMCRO but she insisted I go. I think it was so I could see SAMCRO as she sees it. I needed to go to see if I could trust them. And to see what they really were. After cleaning and unpacking all day, everything was finally set up , except a few of my clothes weren't unpacked yet. I took a very fast shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body and stared at my self in the mirror. I was nervous about tonight for a lot of reasons. I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I took a deep breathe and went into my bedroom. It was one of the last hot days of the year and I knew the club house was gonna be hot and packed so I knew to dress for that. I didn't want to look like a crow eater and I didn't want to look like a nun either. I decided to wear a pair of light washed deneim shorts with the pockets some what sticking out, a tight green tank top and a black leather jacket along with my converse. I decided to only wear mascara and eyeliner. I checked myself out in the mirror and found I was the perfect balance of not looking like a crow eater and not looking like a nun. I knew Jax would be drinking so Gemma said I could crash at the club house. So I packed a bag of clothes to sleep in and my toothbrush. Then I heard Jax's motorcycle outside my house. I quickly grabbed my purse, phone and keys and headed outside.

As I walked up to Jax he couldn't stop staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer"

He smiled.

"You look good, really good. It's gonna be hard to keep the guys off of you tonight"

I rolled my eyes

"I think I can manage, its you we have to worry about..Fabio"

he laughed and I hopped on the back of the motorcycle and we headed towards Teller-Morrow. As Jax and I got off the bike I could tell the party was in full swing. There were people fighting in a ring, Happy and the perverted guy Tig girls straddling any guy that was there and the place wreaked of booze and weed. As we made our way through the crowd Jax nodding to everyone and saying hi I felt his hand go down my lower back I shot him a look and he leaned to my ear

" Just play along, otherwise they'll all think your fair game, and Tig looks like a choir boy compared to some of them"

I nodded and we walked into the club house. I saw Juice smiling at me and I smiled back but once he saw Jax's hand that smile quickly disappeared and so did he. After getting a few drinks from Stacey, Jax and I sat at the bar talking with Half-sack, don't ask, and Chibbs along with a few other guys that worked at TM. Then Clay called for Jax and Chibbs to come outside. Jax leaned down and kissed my forehead and headed out with them. I decided to look around the place since I never really got the chance. The first thing that caught my eye was the wall of mug shots. I remember glancnig at this when I walked in on Jax but I never really studied it like I did now. Jax was up there along with Clay, Chibbs, Tig, Opie, Happy and a few other faces I couldn't place. I guess you had to have a criminal record to work here. So everyone in SAMCRO has a criminal record. I didn't know what for but I knew I needed to find out. And then I saw Juice's or Juan's mug shoot. I was staring at his picture when my concentration was broken.

"How do you like the art?"

I took a sip from my drink

"Its not too bad. Is it only employees who get their mugshots up here or can any one with one put it up?"

Juice cocked his head to the side

"You have a mug shot?"

I didn't say anything just smiled and took another sip from my beer

"Oh this I gotta hear"

I laughed

" It's not a big deal, I got busted when I was 16 for smoking pot with my friends, its off my record. No harm no foul"

"I didn't peg you for a smoker"

"I didn't peg you for a criminal, I guess we all have dirty little secrets"

We both smiled

"You wanna smoke?"

I thought about it. I knew I shouldn't. Well I knew I wasn't going to get drug tested for work for at least another 6 months. But I haven't smoked since I was 20. And it was bad. After much hesitation

"Why the hell not"

"That's the spirit"

Juice then pulled out a joint from his back pocket and lit it with his lighter he handed it to me

"ladies first"

I grabbed it and took a nice big smooth hit and exhaled. Then I took another one. Joint rules are two hits. And passed it to Juice who was impressed

"What? You've never seen a girl smoke before"

"Not like that . I've never met a girl like you"

I blushed. We decided to play a game of pool, which is also one of my hidden talents. We passed the joint and I destroyed Juice at pool. After we finished two joints and a few games I started to get hungry.

"Hey do you guys have any food here? I'm starving I forgot to eat dinner"

Juice nodded and led me towards the kitchen that was off the main room. We looked through the food and nothing looked to appealing. Then Juice opened the fridge and pulled something out.

"This night just became even more perfect"

I laughed

"Whys that?"

He lifted the tin foil covering the dish and revealed the pie

"homemade cherry pie! Bobby knows someone that makes it homemade and organic its like crack"

I laughed even harder

"Your kidding? you like cherry pie?"

he looked up at me

"What you don't?"

I shook my head.

"No one likes cherry pie its like the back burner pie, you only have it if theres nothing else"

He shook his head.

"No teach, don't knock it till you try it"

He then got a knife and fork and cut me a piece of pie and feed me it. I chewed it and let it sit in my mouth for a second and then swallowed

"hmm its interesting"

"You like it don't deny it!"

I laughed

"Come on, you'll grow to love it. It'll be our thing. We'll think of each other every time we have it and I'll be reminded I turned a skeptic into a believer"

I smiled and then took another bit out of the pie. It wasn't that bad and before we knew it we finished half of the pie. After we ate it I realized I needed to pee real bad.

.He led me to his dorm room at the club house and then showed me the bathroom. I quickly went inside and peed and then checked myself out in the mirror. I walked out expecting him to be gone and back to the party but he was there just staring. I walked up to him

"So what do you wanna do now?"

I asked getting closer and closer to him

"You"

was all he said before he grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss was intense and very good. Before I knew it our tongues were touching and both our breathing quickened. I quickly grabbed his neck and made my way down to his kutte and took it off him. Then I took off my jacket and began to take off his shirt. Then before I knew it my shirt was on the floor and he was kissing my neck. I let out a small moan. Then he led me towards the bed and laid on top of me still kissing. Never breaking. I never wanted to stop kissing him. If I did I felt like I'd die. Then he took my pants and I took off his right after. And boy was I glad I did. Then Juice came back to me crashing his lips on mine and the two of us had sex all night long.

I woke up the next morning to sun streaming in on my face. I rubbed my eyes and saw Juice was lying right next to me. He looked so peaceful and beautiful when he slept. I stroked his face and smiled. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 and I knew I had to get out of there before someone saw me. I didn't regret sleeping with Juice. It was incredible in everyway possible. But I didn't want people to think I was a crow eater or something, especially when I just moved to Charming. I looked around the room and saw my clothes were everywhere. As quiet as I could I lifted the covers and tip toed out of bed and around the room grabbing my clothes. First I found my thong which I slipped on and then next to the bed was my bra. I put it on and then found my shirt and jacket. I threw on my shirt really fast but I couldn't find my shorts anywhere. I was ruffling though the room when I was startled by Juice's voice

" If your looking for your shorts, their under my kutte"

I looked under his kutte and sure enough there they were. I grabbed them

"Uh- thanks"

I slipped them on and then threw my hair in a ponytail.

"Look if you regret last night its okay I don't blame you"

I looked at him and sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand

"Juice. I don't regret anything about last night. At all. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea about me, ya know?"

he nodded

"But I defiantly want to do this again and again and again. This is a lot more fun than running. "

We both laughed

"Oh I can make that happened"

He grabbed me as I squealed and pulled me onto him and then he shifted our weight so he was on top, I was giggling the entire time. He then started to kiss me and soon we were making out. In between kisses I said

"Juice-I-Got-to-go-now"

we finally broke from our kiss. He pulled a strand of hair off my face and pushed it behind my ear. And kissed my forehead.

"Can I see you tonight?"

I nodded.

"Come over around 7? I'll make dinner"

"and I'll bring desert"

I playfully smacked him. I finally got up from the bed and grabbed my stuff and right before I was about to open the door he said

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret teach"

I smiled and opened the door and walked out. I looked around the hall to make sure no one else was out. I quietly walked down the hall to the main room and my jaw dropped at what I had just saw. The room was trashed. There was food and booze everywhere and naked men and women all over the place. I very quietly tip toed around the bodies and made my way outside into the hot California sun.


End file.
